Gabriela Schultz
Gabriela Monika Schultz (born October 31st, 2046) is a former Ministry of Magic employee. She began on Level 3 as a Charms Developer and then served a number of years in the post of Department Head on Level 6 (the Department of Magical Transportation). Gabi currently resides in Paris, France with her fiance Armen Recard and her son Tucker. Early Life Gabriela was born on Halloween to Dieter and Katja Schaeffer, who were immigrants from Germany living in London, England. Both of Gabi's parents were of magical descent, making her a pureblood witch. For the first few years of her life, she bounced back and forth between Berlin, Germany and London while her parents tried to figure out what they wanted to do with their lives. Because of this, she became fluent in both German and English. At the age of 8, her parents finally settled down in Surrey, for good this time, and Gabi was homeschooled as she anxiously awaited her Hogwarts letter. Once Gabi started school, she was sorted into Slytherin almost a second after the hat touched her head. She earned stellar grades and was one of the top students in her class, and she excelled in her Charms classes. As soon as the opportunity became available, she dropped all the "useless" subjects, as she liked to call them, and focused more on wand based classes, like Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She graduated school with high marks on her OWLs and NEWTs in these particular subjects. Life after Graduation Unable to find work in England, Gabi moved to Berlin and got as job working in the Charms division at the German Ministry of Magic. She eventually was promoted to department head and was able to focus as much time as she wanted to her practice of charms, learning new spells and complex enchantments she'd always dreamed of perfecting. Two years after moving to Berlin, she met Moritz Schultz, who worked in the same division as her, and the two quickly bonded and were a couple just a few weeks after meeting. Four months later, they were married and a year later Gabi gave birth to their son, Tucker. Sadly, Moritz passed away due to a sudden brain anurism a little over a year later. Heartbroken, Gabi quit her job on an impulse and moved back to Surrey to live with her parents. She was able to focus on raising Tucker for a few years until her father Dieter passed away in 2070, and with her mother out of work and retired Gabi knew it was time to return to the workforce. She worked a few odd jobs as a waitress and pub attendant until she finally got accepted to Level 3 at the Ministry of Magic in 2076. Upon arriving at the Ministry, Gabi's last name was still listed as Schaeffer. After marrying Moritz, she'd wanted to keep her old last name. However, in an effort to get over the grief she still feels after his passing, she changed her last name and Tucker's to Schultz in remembrance of him. Personality Gabriela tends to think very highly of herself and can come off as snobbish or rude to people she views as being beneath her. Often times this isn't done intentionally, and after you get to know her and make a good impression on her, she's very charming. She is very skilled at manipulating people and getting her way, which is definitely coming from the Slytherin side of her personality. Gabi is also extremely intelligent (the sorting hat even considered putting her in Ravenclaw for a split second) and tries to encourage her son Tucker to follow in her academic footsteps. She can come off as a very strict and controlling mother, mainly due to the fact that she refuses to allow her son to eat sweets, but she does it all out of love. Gabriela herself is very health conscious and watches her diet very carefully. Every once in a while, Gabi might get bored of her appearance and dye her hair. Gabi is naturally blonde but likesto experiment with different colors and shades. She also takes pride in her appearance and it is not uncommon to see her dressed in the latest fashion trends, and a good chunk of her semi-large salary is devoted to clothes shopping. Ministry Career In September 2079, Gabi was promoted to Department Head on Level Six. Despite her lack of background in the transportation industry, Gabi immediately jumped into the work and adjusted quickly to the different workplace. It helped that her boyfriend, Armen Recard, was the former Department Head that she was taking over for! After her son Tucker dropped out of Hogwarts after his third year, she has had to balance homeschooling him along with her Ministry job but is happy to be able to foster her son's education on her own. Gabi has had to handle many issues since becoming Department Head including a catastrophe involving faulty Floo Powder and has handled them all with grace and ease. She has also recently remodeled the Apparition education classes and added a new classroom section to the Level 6 offices. Personal Life Despite having not dated for years after the passing of her husband Moritz, in 2078 Gabi began dating Armen Recard when he was still the "Ministry Gopher" for Minister Greingoth. In January 2082, the couple moved to France together along with Gabi's son, who now attends Beauxbatons. Gabi's son, Tucker, was sorted into Hufflepuff at the beginning of the 2078 school year, much to Gabi's horror. Convinced something was wrong with the sorting hat, she immediately took Tucker out of school and planned on filing a lawsuit against the school. Tucker did attempt to re-enter school in 2080, but didn't get along with his peers and decided it was best to return to home schooling. After another year of homeschooling, Tucker began school in France at Beauxbatons. In the Spring of 2083, Armen and Gabi got engaged. The wedding date is yet to be set. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Slytherin Category:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2065